


Trafford's Trees

by bloedhgarm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas, F/F, Sanvers Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-25 10:07:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17119325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloedhgarm/pseuds/bloedhgarm
Summary: Canon divergent. Alex had her gay awakening around the time she started working for the DEO.Happy Holidays to my secret sanvers match, Vicky and everyone else reading this! I hope you enjoy this one!





	Trafford's Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [utilitybelt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/utilitybelt/gifts).



> Canon divergent. Alex had her gay awakening around the time she started working for the DEO. 
> 
> Happy Holidays to my secret sanvers match, Vicky and everyone else reading this! I hope you enjoy this one!

Sometimes Alex wished she had the ability to say no to Kara. She just got out of the lab, was expected to show at her new - ridiculously demanding -  job in less than two hours and had at least 5 papers to read until the end of the week. She should’ve been working. But instead, here she was: leaning against the fence in front of a Christmas tree sale, waiting for her sister. Her hands were buried deep inside of her pockets, her shoulders hunched as she tried to hide her face in the woolen scarf around her neck to shield it from the biting wind.  
  
She let out a long sigh and reluctantly extracted one hand from the warmth of her jacket to glance at her watch. 4:47 pm. Checking her phone, she confirmed that Kara still hadn’t answered any of her messages. With another, heavier sigh she put the phone away and grabbed her backpack to pull out the ACS journal she brought. Gritting her teeth as the cold nipped at her hands she sat on the small ledge in front of the fence. The article she pulled up was a mess, but its topic overlapped with her own research, so she didn’t really have a choice but read it. It’s like the author made it his mission to make as little sense as humanly possible. It baffled Alex how some people managed to get published.  
  
Two paragraphs containing absolutely nothing of substance but spiked with an excessive amount of technical terms later she let herself get distracted by the bustle surrounding her. The streets were filled with people rushing to run their last errands. It was a week before Christmas Eve and it showed. The tree sale was equally busy, Alex noticed with a frown. As if having to buy a tree wasn’t annoying enough, it seemed she’d have to fight her way through overly excited children and stressed-out parents to do so.  
  
In the thick of it, a rather short brunette caught Alex’s attention. Despite the cold, she wasn’t wearing a jacket; only a warm flannel and a scarf. The dark green cap on her head displayed a smiling Christmas tree and red lettering which Alex assumed was the company’s name. She was talking to a pair of customers, animatedly describing the tree they were inspecting. When a young boy jumped out from behind it, startling his mother, the girl smiled brightly and bent down to his level. Alex could just make out a pair of dimples. She watched, enticed as the kid laughed gleefully at something the girl had said before running off again. She looked pretty, Alex thought. At least from afar.  
  
With a small shake of her head, Alex forced herself to focus back on the article. Her thesis defense was coming up, and even though logically she knew it wasn’t the case she felt ridiculously underprepared. She wanted to gather as much information on the topic as possible. To look at it from all imaginable angles. Even if it meant working her way through articles like this one.  
  
Not a minute later though, she caught herself wondering how a pretty girl like that ended up working at a Christmas tree sale. She looked up and watched as the girl in question carried a small tree towards the checkout. Maybe it was her family’s business, Alex mused as the girl received money from the elderly man buying the tree and stuffed it into a small pouch around her waist. Alex was just starting to wonder if she’d seen her on campus before when suddenly the girl turned her head and their eyes met.  
  
She looked surprised for a moment before her smile shifted into a small smirk, one of her eyebrows arching up almost challengingly. Alex averted her eyes, intently staring at the journal in her lap while she felt the blush creeping up her cheeks. She chastised herself for getting caught staring like a creep. She may or may not have debated the merits of just telling Kara they had no trees left and going home.  
  
This had started to become a frequent occurrence lately. Ever since Alex had finally come to terms with her sexuality and especially since she’d come out to her sister she’d often been finding herself distracted by pretty girls. It was only natural to be curious now that she acknowledged - recognized even - her own attraction, Alex figured, but frankly, it was getting out of hand. Kara had been bothering her about dating, even offering to set her up with one of her coworkers, but Alex did not want that.

She’d thought that know that she knew why all the relationships with men hadn’t worked out, dating would be easier. Well, no. It was about times more complicated actually. And much more daunting. She didn’t even know where to start. And she wasn’t one for speed-dating or awkward set-ups. She just wanted to have a genuine connection with someone, was that too much to ask for?  
  
She couldn’t help herself and chanced another look, subtly glancing around the stand. To her - completely irrational - disappointment she couldn’t find the girl again between all the trees and people. She’d deny it if anyone asked, but Alex even leaned back a bit on her perch to try and see past one of the trees obscuring her view, almost tipping over in the process. To no avail. The girl must’ve gone to the other end of the stand. Or maybe her shift had ended.

Alex felt a small ping of regret at that. She’d smiled at her. Alex should’ve just walked up and started a conversation. Given her some sort of compliment, maybe. Did people still use pick-up lines? Alex had never been particularly good at flirting, but maybe she could’ve gotten her number. With a scoff, she cut off that train of thought. As if. She was useless around attractive women, she would’ve just embarrassed herself. The last few weeks had given her more than enough proof of that.  
  
With a wave of shame, she thought back to the day she came out to Kara. It had gone well. Kara had been great and after telling her Alex had felt more confident than ever before. She’d come out for the first time, her sister supported her, she’d smoothed out the mess she’d made of her academic career and she was finally doing something worthwhile at her new job. She’d gotten her life back together. Alex had felt as if everything was falling into place. Like she finally knew what she was doing.  
  
She had been wrong.  
  
That night she gathered up the courage to go to a gay bar for the first time, determined to finally find out what all the fuss about dating was about. But the moment she walked through the door all of her confidence somehow disappeared into thin air. Looking around it seemed like everyone already knew each other. Like Alex was an intruder in a space she didn’t belong. And like everyone’s eyes were on her.  
  
She pushed through, though. She’d done scarier things than this. She was learning how to fight aliens, for god’s sake. So, she handed off her favorite leather jacket, even though that made her feel even more vulnerable, naked even, and made her way over to the bar.  
  
She ended up sitting there for two hours. Not talking to anyone, barely even looking up from her drink. All of her courage had been used up by not running out of the door, she couldn’t bring herself to approach someone.  
  
She didn’t need to, apparently.  
  
“Hey, you new here?” a girl had walked up to her, gently brushing a hand over her elbow. Even though it was fairly obvious she was talking to her, Alex glanced around herself briefly, just to make sure.  
  
“Uhm,” she cleared her throat, “yeah.”  
  
“Thought so. I haven’t seen you here before.” The girl grinned up at her. She was shorter than Alex and standing so close, she had to crane her neck a bit to look her in the eyes. “Are you new to the city as well?”  
  
Alex shook her head and took the opportunity to turn back to her drink. She felt nervous talking with the woman’s face so close to hers. “No, uhm,” she croaked out, clearing her throat again before continuing, “I’ve lived here for a while.”  
  
The woman didn’t seem to mind her obvious unease, just pressing herself closer to her side, “Ah. A baby gay then, huh?”  
  
Alex’s head snapped back around at that. She wasn’t sure whether she should be offended. The girl gave her a disarming smile, though and Alex thought that maybe it was okay. Before she could make up a response, the girl continued, “Don’t worry, I’ll show you around. How about I buy you another drink and then give you a tour?” The offer was innocent enough, but there was something sultry in the woman’s voice and Alex couldn’t help but blush slightly. She hoped the lighting in the bar was dim enough for it not to show.  
  
Before she had emptied even just half of the drink, the woman pulled Alex away from the bar and towards the dance floor. Alex was hesitant at first, but dancing was fun. Different than with the men she used to spend her nights with, for sure. Despite the woman being just as handsy. Alex didn’t really mind though. She was enjoying herself, even tentatively putting her own hands on the other woman’s hips.  
  
With time they got closer, their dancing becoming more suggestive, the woman’s hands never stilling on Alex’s body for more than a few seconds. And by the time the fifth song had started, Alex’s hands were sure and steady on the woman’s swaying hips. But then, with a smirk, the woman grabbed Alex’s hands and pulled her off towards the side of the room. Alex followed her dumbly, catching up to shout a “Where are we going?” over the woman’s shoulder. She stopped abruptly and spun around, causing Alex to bowel into her. She didn’t seem to mind in the slightest, though, wrapping her arms around Alex’s neck and pulling her even closer into her body. Alex felt her curves pressing into hers, her breath catching as the girl leaned up and whispered into her ear, “I said I’d give you a tour, didn’t I?”  
  
She pulled back and ran her hands down Alex’s body to grab a fistful of her shirt, pulling her backwards with a predatory look in her eyes. The moment Alex’s mind caught up and she realized she was being led towards the restroom, she froze.  
  
She freed her shirt from the woman’s grip and took a step back. The girl’s eyebrows furrowed, but she quickly masked it with a confused smile, “Hey, come on.” She reached forward to grab her waist, but Alex backed up further. She bumped into a couple dancing behind her, but she was too dazed to even hear their complaints. Her mind was reeling.  
  
She wasn’t stupid, she knew what the woman’s intentions were. She probably should’ve realized sooner, actually. It’s not like she hadn’t done this before. Hooking up with a stranger in a club’s bathroom. And maybe part of her had walked into that bar expecting not to go home alone that night. But it didn’t feel right. Alex wasn’t sure what she wanted, but it wasn’t that. And she was absolutely terrified.  
  
“Babe?” The woman’s drawn-out prompt tore her back into the moment. Her eyes were flitting over Alex’s body. Unfocused. Drunk.  
  
Alex closed her eyes, forced out some unintelligible apology and then she ran.  
  
She stumbled through the crowd of people on the dance floor, past the sticky bar and out of the door. Outside she sucked in a deep breath of the night’s air, leaning against the wall beside the entrance to give herself a moment to collect her racing thoughts.  
  
“Are you alright there, sweetie?” A rough voice asked, and Alex pulled herself back up. A group of women smoking next to the entrance was looking at her, a mix of concern and curiosity in their eyes. She gave them a jerky nod and wrapped her arms around herself, spinning around to walk off as quickly as her unsteady legs allowed. The walk home took her about 15 minutes. It was cold outside and halfway along the way she realized that she’d forgotten her jacket at the coatroom.  
  
She hadn’t gone back to get it since.  
  
Alex was ripped out of her thoughts when her phone started vibrating in her pocket. She didn’t need to look at the caller ID to know who was calling. With an impatient huff, she pulled it out, almost thankful for the opportunity to let her frustrations out on her sister.  
  
“Kara, finally! What’s taking you so long?”  
  
“Sorry! Sorry, I got held up at work. Are you already there?”  
  
“We agreed to meet up 30 minutes ago, of course I’m there.”  
  
“Rao, uh, I’m so sorry Alex! Miss Grant needs my help with something, but I promise I’ll be there as soon as I can. It won’t take long!”  
  
Cursing Cat Grant, Alex rolled her eyes at Kara’s lack of a backbone when it came to her boss’s increasingly ridiculous demands. “Kara,” she sighed, “do we really need a tree?”  
  
“What?!”  
  
Alex winced slightly at the indignant screech coming through the speaker. She should’ve figured. Against her better knowledge, she tried reasoning with Kara, “We’ll throw it out again in 2 weeks anyway. It’s a waste of money, time and space.”  
  
“Alex, a tree is an essential part of the Christmas Spirit.”  
  
“We’re Jewish! We don’t even celebrate Christmas!”  
  
“ _You’re_ Jewish. I’m not bound to any of,” Kara lowered her voice conspiratorially and Alex had to suppress a groan at her sister’s lack of subtlety, “your planet’s religions. Also, that doesn’t mean we can’t still enjoy the festivities. Just think about decorating it, Alex!”  
  
“Yeah, that’s what I’m dreading,” Alex muttered under her breath.  
  
“It would be our first own tree in our own apartment with our own decorations.”  
  
“It’s technically my apartment, you just decided to move in,” Alex threw in, bringing up a frequent argument. In truth, she herself had offered for Kara to take her apartment once Alex was done with her PhD. Kara had always loved the place and Alex didn’t really care much for it. She’d wanted to get an apartment closer to her work anyways. Until she found a new one though, her and Kara shared it. Living together again had been nice, even if it made it significantly harder for Alex to hide her profession from her sister. But still, Alex never passed up an opportunity to complain about it.     
  
Likewise, Kara never failed to see through it. “Oh shush, don’t act like you didn’t miss living with me.”  
  
Alex couldn’t help the small smile playing at her lips. “Nah, you take way too long in the bathroom in the mornings. Always have.”  
  
“Fine then, how about you get bathroom privileges for the rest of the year,” Kara offered, “ _if_ you wait for me and we buy a tree without you grouching about it the whole time.”  
  
“I don’t grouch,” Alex objected, though she did perk up at the offer. That could easily grant her 20 more minutes of sleep in the morning.  
  
“Alex please,” Kara drawled, and Alex could practically hear her pout through the phone, “I’ll be there quicker than you can say ‘dead as a doornail’.” She giggled at her own joke as Alex rolled her eyes once again. “You can look around a bit and scout the trees, so we find the best one!”  
  
“Okay, fine. But hurry, it’s cold!” Alex said, already stuffing the journal bag into her backpack.  
  
“You’re the best! I love you!”  
  
“Love you too,” Alex grumbled into the phone, almost absent-mindedly as she struggled to zip up her bag. Her fingers had gone stiff from the cold. She noticed a pair of boots approaching just as she’d yanked it closed.  
  
“Hey there! Welcome to _Trafford’s Trees_ ! How can I help you?”  
  
Startled, Alex looked up and- holy shit, dimples. It was the girl from earlier. And while she had looked pretty from thirty feet away, it was nothing compared to how stunning she looked up close. So naturally, Alex fumbled and dropped her phone. “Shit.” She quickly bent down to retrieve it, her cheeks heating up once again. She really hoped she could blame it on the cold. Getting up again, she met with the sight of the girl flashing a broad, seemingly amused smile at her. Alex was sure she’d melt into the ground right on the spot.    
  
At the expectant look in the girl’s eyes, Alex abruptly remembered that she had been talking to her. “Uh hi. I need a tree,” she blurted out and subsequently regretted ever opening her mouth in the first place. No shit, Danvers. Why else would you be at a Christmas tree sale?  
  
The girl’s friendly smile, however, didn’t waver. “Alright, is there any specific type of tree you’re looking for?”  
  
“Type?”  
  
“Well yeah, there’s all kinds of firs or pine trees or spruces. We even have a few cypresses if you’re not the traditional type.” The girl – Maggie, Alex read on her name tag – explained, “It really depends on what you’re looking for in a tree.”  
  
“Uhm,” Alex rubbed the back of her head, trying to reign in her nerves, “To be honest, I don’t really care. If I had my way we’d just get a fake one if anything.” The moment the words left her mouth, Alex winced. What a stupid thing to say to a tree seller.  
  
Her worries about possibly offending the other woman were quickly dispelled though as Maggie chuckled. “What? You don’t appreciate our trees?”  
  
Alex lifted one shoulder in an apologetic shrug, offering a sheepish smile, “Sorry, not really.”    
  
“It’s okay. It’s cute that you’re doing this anyways, for your girlfriend.”  
  
“My _what_?”

“Uh, your girlfriend?” Maggie seemed a bit unsure now, with Alex just blinking at her, dumbfounded.  “You were talking to her on the phone earlier.”  
  
“Oh no, no that was my sister, Kara,” Alex explained, rushing out the words in the hurry to dispose of that misunderstanding.  
  
“OH, my bad then. Sorry!” Maggie took a step back, her eyes widening. “I didn’t mean to eavesdrop or anything, but I heard your conversation earlier and with the shared apartment and all I thought...,” she trailed off.  
  
“No, no not my- my girlfriend,” Alex stumbled over the word. Her girlfriend. Had she ever said that aloud before? “Kara recently moved here and started an internship at Catco and well... she’s always liked my place.”  
  
“Yeah, sorry.” Maggie shuffled awkwardly, a pained expression on her face. “That makes sense. I didn’t mean to assume.”  
  
“No, it’s okay. It’s uhm, yeah, no I- no girlfriend.” Alex laughed nervously, “and definitely not Kara. Obviously.”  
  
Maggie forced out a laugh as well, “Yeah, that’d be weird.”  
  
“Yeah…”  
  
For a brief moment Alex considered adding a comment about not minding the idea of having a girlfriend, though, but for some reason, she couldn’t get the words out. She couldn’t get any words out, in fact, so the uncomfortable silence between them stretched on. Maggie, however, was apparently getting over her unease. She was looking at Alex, seemingly contemplating something before she smiled softly and finally broke the silence. “It’s cute that you’re doing this for your _sister_ , then. Even more so.”  
  
Involuntarily, Alex released a deep breath through her nose. Cute? “Oh, uhm well,” she pushed her hands into her back pockets, rocking onto her heels and back, “it’s simply easier to indulge her than to endure her nagging.”  
  
Maggie’s smile widened a bit as she hummed in acknowledgment. A lone dimple made an appearance and just like that Alex was dumbfounded yet again. She quickly tore her eyes away and instead began inspecting the tree next to her as if she hadn’t noticed it before. “Uhm, so… ”  
  
“Right, your tree!” Maggie exclaimed and stepped closer to the tree as well, smoothly closing the distance she’d put between them. “That’s a Norway spruce. It’s pretty popular as a Christmas tree, but you have to watch out for the needles. They lose them rather quickly if you don’t take proper care of them.”  
  
“That’s a no then. I can’t even keep a cactus alive for longer than a week and I don’t trust Kara to do so either.”  
  
“Well, that cuts Norway spruces then. And a bunch of other types.” Maggie noted, looking around the trees expertly, “Anything else? I mean, I know you don’t care, but do you have any clue what your sister might want?”  
  
“Uh well, she likes decorating it.” Alex shrugged. “So, a big one would be good, I guess.”  
  
“Hmm, okay well how about I walk you through a bunch of types and then maybe we’ll find something you like?”  
  
“Sounds good to me.” Almost too good to be true, actually. Alex hadn’t lied when she said that she didn’t give a damn about Christmas trees, but she would happily listen to Maggie talk about needle retention and tree shapes and branch sturdiness for hours.  
  
Eventually though, they found themselves standing in front of a tall Fraser fir. According to Maggie, its strong branches were perfect for decorating and it was really easy to care for. Also, Alex found she really liked the fragrance, so maybe having a tree in her home wouldn’t be too bad after all.    
  
“That one,” Alex said as soon as Maggie stopped talking. “It’s great. I don’t know how you did it, but you actually made me _want_ to buy a tree.” It definitely didn’t have anything to do with the fact that Maggie was incredibly beautiful. And charming. And smart. And actually really easy to talk to once Alex got over her nerves.  
  
“I told you I was good at my job,” Maggie teased. “So, you’ll take it?”  
  
Alex nodded, confident that Kara wouldn’t have any complaints about her choice. “Yeah. You uh, you definitely know your stuff. How long have you been doing this?”  
  
“This is my first year, actually. But I took a botany elective in college.” Maggie explained as she pulled on worn work gloves, “I like plants, I guess. And this helps pay the bills for school.”  
  
“You’re going to NCU, as well?” Alex asked, trying her best to keep her questions casual. She didn’t want to seem overly interested.  
  
“No, I went to college in Gotham. I’m with the NCPD now.”  
  
“You’re a cop?”  
  
“Well, not yet, but getting there, yes.” Maggie nodded as she grabbed the tree and hauled it onto a cart standing nearby.  
  
“That’s ho- opefully not too stressful for you.” Alex stuttered, barely catching herself from blundering, “With training and all, I mean.”  
  
Maggie threw a quick glance over her shoulder, an unreadable look on her face before she turned back around and swiftly fastened the tree on the cart. “No, it’s alright, I like it. What about you? You’re a grad student?”  
  
“Yeah, bioengineering. I’m getting my PhD.”  
  
Alex’s heart skipped a beat as Maggie let out a low whistle. She turned back around and gave her a quick once-over. “Smart.”  
  
Alex didn’t need people telling her she was intelligent, she knew she was. Hearing it from Maggie though, especially paired with the way she’d looked at her, Alex couldn’t help but puff her chest a little bit.  
  
“How much longer do you have?” Maggie asked as she started pushing the cart towards the checkout.  
  
Alex quickly hurried after her. “Less than a week actually.”  
  
Maggie’s head snapped back around at that, her eyebrows raised in surprise, “Really? Wow, that’s harsh though, this shortly before the holidays.”  
  
“I wanted to get it over with.” Alex shrugged, just as her phone started vibrating again. She gave Maggie an apologetic look as she answered it. “Danvers.”  
  
“Hey, Alex, guess what!” Kara’s voice greeted her through the phone, laced with barely contained excitement, “Miss Grant just said I could sit in on the editorial meeting today, isn’t that cool?”  
  
“But what about-“  
  
“I’m so sorry you waited this long, but can we maybe postpone the tree shopping until tomorrow?”

Alex looked over at the tree on the cart with Maggie next to it, waiting patiently. “Uhm, well…”  
  
Kara completely ignored her objection, apparently in a rush to finish their conversation, “You don’t even have to come along. I know you’re very busy and you don’t like Christmas trees.”  
  
“But I-,” Alex broke off when she noticed Maggie listening in on their conversation, an eyebrow raised expectantly. So, she rolled her eyes dramatically, playing up her part as converted Christmas tree enthusiast, “Actually, I found the _perfect_ tree.” It earned her a grin and Alex found herself willing to do pretty much anything to do that again.  
  
“You did?” Kara asked, clearly surprised, “Uhm, well that’s great! Just buy it, I’m sure I’ll love it.”  
  
“And how am I supposed to get it home without you?”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Oh no, maybe if you- wait, sorry!” For a few moments Alex heard nothing but rustling and muffled talking in the background, before Kara piped up again, “Sorry, Alex, I have to go. Just- you’ll figure something out!”  
  
“What? Kara, wait I-,” her objection got interrupted by the phone beeping. Bewildered, Alex looked at the blank screen. “She hung up on me.”  
  
Maggie crossed her arms, leaning against the cart, still smiling, “Okay, I get the small sister vibes now. Definitely not a girlfriend.”  
  
Alex scoffed in response, “Thank god, I hope whoever I’d be dating wouldn’t be half as infuriating.”  
  
“Yeah, let’s hope so.”  
  
“Uh ha, yeah. What about you?” Maggie tilted her head to the side a bit, smile slowly stretching into a grin. “Do you have siblings, I mean?” Alex quickly rushed to supply.  
  
Instantly Alex knew she’d said something wrong by the way Maggie’s face froze. She recovered quickly, but Alex could see the strain in her expression. “Yeah, I do. We’re not really close though. They’re back home in Nebraska.” She shrugged, obviously trying to brush it off.    
  
Determined to get back to the easy flow of conversation they’d maintained earlier, Alex dropped the matter. “Well, as you may have noticed Kara’s really into the whole Christmas Spirit thing.”  
  
Maggie seemed grateful for the change in topic, jumping on the out Alex gave her. “Yeah, I can tell. Didn’t you say you were Jewish though?”  
  
“Oh, I am. Kara’s adopted, though. She didn’t know much about religion when she came to live with my family, so we told her about all kinds of different customs. She just picked the ones she liked, I guess.”  
  
“She’s right though, the right tree is very important.” With relief, Alex noted how Maggie’s posture had relaxed again. Crisis averted.  
  
“Of course you would say that.”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“It’s your job to sell Christmas trees, obviously you’re gonna say it’s important to have one!”  
  
Maggie huffed out a small laugh and Alex’s heart thumped proudly. “Fair point, Danvers. But between you and me?” she leaned closer to Alex, “I never really cared much for Christmas trees before moving to California.”  
  
“Really?” Alex asked, a bit breathless at the sudden proximity, “Why’s that?”  
  
“Well…,” Maggie paused, choosing her words carefully, “everything’s different here. Take the weather for one. I used to build snowmen and go ice skating this time around the year back home, and here I don’t even need a jacket.”  
  
“That’s debatable,” Alex interjected.  
  
“I said _I_ don’t need a jacket, not that delicate California girls don’t need one,” Maggie quipped, cracking a smile at Alex’s indignant scoff, “Anyways, yeah. I kinda miss it from time to time, so buying a tree is my way of keeping at least part of that Christmas mood alive. “

Alex nodded, understanding where Maggie was coming from. It must be strange being in such a different environment for a holiday that was all about traditions. Part of her wondered why Maggie didn’t fly back home for Christmas.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’m glad I got out of Nebraska,“ Maggie continued, “And it’s not really about Christmas; I don’t even celebrate it these days. But just- you know that warm fuzzy feeling you had during the holidays as a kid? I miss that sometimes.”

“The Christmas spirit, huh?”

“Yeah,” Maggie laughed, “the Christmas spirit I guess.”  
  
“That’s nice actually.”  
  
Maggie dipped her head slightly, shrugging. “Yeah, well.”  
  
With a sigh Alex focused back on the tree she’d been about to buy, “I’m afraid I’m gonna have to leave this one, though. I can’t really take it home by myself.”  
  
“You’re here by foot?”  
  
Alex nodded.  
  
“Can’t you go and get your sister’s car?” Maggie proposed, “CatCo’s not that far from here.”  
  
“Oh, we don’t have a car.”  
  
“Wait, then how were you gonna get it home?”  
  
Alex realized her mistake precisely three seconds too late when Maggie’s face scrunched up in confusion. For all the shit she gave Kara about not being careful enough with her secret, she sure as hell wasn’t doing a good job either right now. Maggie was too quick to catch on though, and Alex was pretty sure she wasn’t capable of thinking up a convincible excuse anyways.    
  
“Were you planning on carrying it?”  
  
“I mean- yeah?”  
  
“You picked a pretty big tree in that case.”  
  
“Uhm yeah well, uh Kara’s pretty strong.”  
  
“Uh-huh…,” Maggie trailed off, eyebrows still furrowed skeptically.  
  
“Do you think it’ll still be here if we come back around 5 pm tomorrow?”    
  
“Probably not, “Maggie grimaced sympathetically, “my boss hopes to sell most trees today and that’s a pretty nice one.”  
  
Alex sighed, shoulders hanging in defeat. “Damn it.”  
  
“Well, but if you promise you’ll be back tomorrow,” Maggie paused and bit her lip, which almost distracted Alex enough to miss the second part of her sentence, “I could reserve it for you.”  
  
“You can do that?”  
  
“Sure.”  
  
“That’d be great!” Alex exclaimed a bit too enthusiastically. She was aware that the grin on her face must look absurdly goofy, but Maggie was looking at her in a way that almost looked charmed, so she couldn’t bring herself to care.  
  
“Okay, then I’m gonna put it in the back and I’ll be expecting you tomorrow,” Maggie announced, unfastening the tree from the cart. Alex watched as she hoisted it up and into the netting machine. A feat that was quite impressive considering the tree was literally taller than her. As she pulled the tree through the machine her sleeve slid up a bit and Alex’s eyes caught a flash of colors on her wrist. A rainbow bracelet? Alex’s heart leaped. Straight girls didn’t wear rainbow bracelets, did they?  
  
“There, all done.” Maggie pushed the wrapped-up tree back onto the cart and patted it once for good measure before turning back to Alex, who was still desperately willing her heart to stop racing. Even if Maggie was gay, that didn’t change anything she told herself. She probably had a girlfriend anyways. “Thank you, really,”  Alex said, dispelling those thoughts instead of doing something stupid. Like asking her out. “This will mean a lot to Kara.”  
  
One corner of Maggie’s lips twitched. “No problem, Danvers. I hope _Kara_ will be very happy with her tree.”  
  
Alex thanked her about ten more times, before a family of five came up to them, requesting Maggie’s help. Despite feeling slightly guilty about taking up so much of her time Alex walked home with a spring in her steps, excited about seeing her again in less than 24 hours.    


 

  
  
The next day, Alex was speed-walking through the streets of National City, muttering a string of curses under her breath about the man who’d stepped into her path two corners back and then had the audacity to complain about her bumping into his shoulder. Meanwhile, Kara was hurrying after her, rushing out apologies to anyone offended at Alex pushing past them.  
  
“Alex! Alex, slow down!” Kara caught up to her, grabbing hold of her jacket. “Why are you running like that, jeez?”  
  
“I said we’d be there at 5,” Alex huffed out in return, ineffectively trying to pull Kara along.  
  
“It’s quarter past 5, we’re not that late. Relax,” Kara insisted. She slowed them down to a measured pace, taking Alex in curiously. “Do you have plans afterward?”  
  
“Huh, no why would I?” Alex asked impatiently trying to find a way past the couple strolling on the sidewalk in front of them.  
  
“Oh, nevermind. I thought with the hurry and your outfit…”  
  
“What?” Alex slowed down abruptly, looking down at herself, “Why? What’s wrong with it?”  
  
“Nothing! Nothing’s wrong,” Kara grabbed her arm and pulled her out the way of a young man insistently ringing his bicycle bell. “It’s just- you look nice. Even nicer than usual, I mean.”  
  
“Oh, thanks. I just threw this on.” In two hours. After trying about ten other outfits.  
  
Once they reached the sale, Alex ran a hand through her hair, subtly trying to fix the mess the wind had made of it. She hadn’t gotten used to the new length quite yet. She ignored Kara gushing about all the trees as she looked around the trees nervously, trying to spot Maggie.

"Hello, welcome Trafford’s Trees! I’m Tobias,” a guy wearing the same cap Maggie had yesterday greeted them, “May I help you find your perfect Christmas tree?”  
  
“Hey, I was here yesterday and already picked one. It should be at the back somewhere,” Alex told him, motioning towards the small shack at the far corner of the fenced-in area. She shuffled from one foot to the other restlessly, still hoping to catch a glimpse of Maggie somewhere.  
  
“Uhm, I’m sorry, but all the trees for sale are standing here.”  
  
“No, I know, but Maggie put one aside for us. We’re here to pick it up.”  
  
“I’m sorry, ma’am, there must have been a misunderstanding,” the guy told her, glancing at Kara nervously who was giving him a reassuring smile, “we don’t-“  
  
“Toby!” Maggie shouted, jogging up to them. “It’s okay, I got it,” she said a bit out of breath when she reached them.  
  
“Maggie, there you are. This lady says you reserved them a tree? You know we’re not supposed to-“  
  
“I said I got it, Toby,” Maggie said more firmly this time, shooing him away before facing Alex and Kara. “Hey Danvers, sorry about that.”  
  
“Hey Maggie,” Alex greeted her, her stomach sweeping slightly. “What was he talking about?”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry about it,” Maggie waved her off.  
  
“No, come on,” Alex insisted, “he said you’re not supposed to reserve trees for people. But you told me it was fine.”  
  
Maggie rolled her eyes, sighing. “Well, maybe I made a bit of an exception. It’s not a big deal. I... I couldn’t be the one responsible for ruining the Christmas spirit, right?”  
  
“Oh no, I didn’t want you to get it trouble because of us.”  
  
“It’s fine really, Danvers. It’s not like I can get fired five days before Christmas.”  
  
“You should have-,” Alex broke off, having gotten interrupted by Kara clearing her throat. She had completely forgotten about her sister. “Oh right, sorry! Uh, Maggie, this is Kara, my sister. Kara, this is Maggie. She helped me find the tree yesterday.”  
  
Kara smiled brightly and stretched out a hand for Maggie to shake. “It’s nice to meet you! Thank you so much, I’m sure the tree will be beautiful.”  
  
“Well, then shall we go and get it? I stored it all the way in the back,” Maggie told them, motioning for them to follow her.  
  
“It’s a miracle you managed to win this grump over with the tree,” Kara joked as they were walking, causing Maggie to chuckle.  
  
“Yeah, well nothing over a few good tree facts to convince a scientist, huh?”  
  
Kara’s smile turned mischievous in a way Alex knew meant trouble. “Oh yes, I’m sure it was the tree facts.”  
  
Alex quickly elbowed her, despite it causing her more pain than Kara. She could already feel her face heating up again. “Uhm yeah, but really thank you, you didn’t have to do that,” she said as Maggie showed them the tree leaning against the shack’s back wall.  
  
“I told you, it’s fine.” Maggie insisted. She hesitated for a second before going to speak again, but Kara was quicker. “Oh, it’s great! Alex, I have so many ornaments we can hang up.”  
  
“Great,” Alex muttered, her mood lifting significantly when she saw Maggie suppressing a smile. “How much do you get?” she asked her, pulling out her wallet.  
  
“This one’s 70 $.”  
  
“Alright well, I’m going to leave you two to it. I’ll wait for you at the entrance, Alex,” Kara announced with a poorly concealed wink in Alex’s direction. To Alex’s horror, she went to pick up the tree, easily lifting it off the ground. Alex stepped in hastily hissing through her teeth, “Kara, let me help you. It’s way too _heavy_ to carry on your own!”  
  
As soon as Alex started speaking, Kara let the tree drop back to the ground. “Right yeah, uhm that’s a big tree. It- it will be difficult to get it home, with both of us. Together.” She awkwardly leaned against the wall, a few steps to their right.    
  
Alex swallowed down an exasperated groan. Why did she think this was a good idea again? Maggie looked bewildered but - to Alex’s relief - mostly amused. Without a second glance at Kara and the tree, she turned right back to Alex. “So…,”  
  
Alex quickly handed her the money, eager to get out of this awkward situation. “I- thank you again, really,” she forced out. Glancing over Maggie’s head briefly, she could see Kara gesturing animatedly. Alex made a face at her while Maggie was occupied with putting the money away. Well shit, if even her oblivious sister had picked up on her crush within seconds she was a bigger mess than she’d previously thought.  
  
“Seriously, stop thanking me, Danvers. I was happy to help”  
  
“Sorry,” Alex focused back on Maggie, chuckling abashedly. Rubbing the back of her neck, she caught another glance of Kara, staring at her insistently. In that split second, she felt a sudden surge of confidence. Before she could think twice about it, she heard herself talking, “but uhm, I mean if I’m not allowed to _say_ thank you anymore, maybe I could buy-”  
  
“Maggie!” Tobias’ voice startled all three of them, calling from behind a row of trees, “I need help over here.”  
  
Maggie let out a barely suppressed sigh, a hint of irritation in her voice as she shouted back, “In a minute!” She winced at Alex. “Sorry.”  
  
Alex gave her a pained smile. “No, it’s okay, I’ve kept you long enough.”  
  
“I- no, you had a question?”  
  
“Oh I- no, it’s- it’s nothing,” Alex denied, before clenching her jaw shut painfully to keep herself from saying something stupid. Meanwhile, Kara had buried her face in her hands behind Maggie.  
  
For a second, Maggie looked like she was going to argue but, in the end, she just nodded curtly. “Okay then.”  
  
They were both just standing there, looking expectantly at each other for a few moments before Maggie spoke up again. “Alright…,” she drawled, glancing behind Alex at Tobias waving at her, “I’m gonna go then.”  
  
Alex scuffed a booth dejectedly. “Yeah.”  
  
“Guess, I’ll see you around, Danvers.”  
  
“Yeah, uhm you too.”  
  
“Bye Kara, it was nice meeting you,” Maggie nodded at her in passing.  
  
“You too!”  
  
As soon as Maggie had disappeared behind the trees Kara spun around and swatted at Alex’s arm.  
  
“OW, Kara!”  
  
“What was that?! Why didn’t you ask her out?”  
  
For lack of better options, Alex tried playing dumb. “I- what? Why would I?” she scoffed, grabbing a handful of the tree’s netting.  
  
“Come onnn,” Kara groaned, “You like her! That explains the outfit and the stuttering and why you suddenly care about trees.”  
  
“Kara, shut up!” Alex hissed, glancing around anxiously to make sure Maggie wasn’t anywhere within hearing distance. Unfortunately, her reaction seemed to confirm Kara’s suspicions. She genuinely slapped a hand over her mouth, suppressing a high-pitched squeal. “Oh my god, you do! Alex, that’s adorable!”  
  
“Kara, drop it!” In no mood to talk about it, Alex yanked at the top part of the tree she’d grabbed. “Are you gonna help me get your stupid tree home or not?”  
  
“But that was a perfect chance, Alex! And you’d be so cute together! Do you want to go after her and-”  
  
“Kara, seriously, stop,” Alex snapped. At her clear irritation, Kara deflated visibly. Alex almost felt bad, but thankfully Kara let it go. She quietly grabbed the bottom part of the tree, effectively carrying all of its weight with Alex just holding on to it for show and they started walking home. 

  
  
  
  
To say that Alex was on edge would be an understatement. Eliza had visited to celebrate Alex’s doctorate two days ago and had been staying at their place since. Alex had hoped she could avoid spending so much time in close space with her mother and offered to just come to Midvale, but Eliza had claimed she wanted to spend the holidays in National City. Also, Kara had told her all about their beautiful Christmas tree, so of course their mother had to come and take a look at it.    
  
She was currently sitting on their couch with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands, taking in said tree. Kara’s choice of decorations was perhaps a bit questionable - Penguin ornaments, seriously? – but it did look nice. From time to time she still caught herself thinking about Maggie when she looked at it. Maybe she should’ve gone back to ask her out after all. She’d never felt as drawn to someone before.  
  
“You alright, sweetie? You’ve been very quiet today,” Eliza asked, appearing at Alex’s side.  
  
Looking up, Alex noticed that Kara had stayed behind in the kitchen area, setting the table. Normally this was the moment when her mom would reprimand her about not helping. She’d been very soft during this visit though; they hadn’t argued once. Eliza had even made meatloaf for Alex instead of Kara’s favorite dish as usual. Still, Alex had rarely felt as jumpy around her mom before, even with hiding academic probation, excessive drinking and a job at a secret government agency from her. Even though Alex knew there was no way her mother could suddenly tell just because Alex herself had finally put two and two together, she felt like she had a giant rainbow painted on her back. Objectively speaking, nothing had changed. But at the same time, everything felt different for Alex. She didn’t know how to address it, but she felt like she had to somehow. That turmoil inside of Alex had turned every interaction they had these last few days into a stilted, tense mess.  
  
“Yeah, I’m good,” she lied, refusing to look into her mother’s eyes.  
  
Instead of pressing the issue as she was known to do, Eliza just hummed and sat down next to her. Alex kept staring straight ahead at the tree. She was so sick of being scared. Without thinking, she just blurted it out. “Mom, I’m-” she stopped herself as the reality of what she was about to do caught up to her.  
  
“You’re what?”  
  
Finally, Alex snapped out of it and looked over at her mother. Eliza’s eyes were open and patient. From the corner of her eye, Alex could see Kara by the kitchen peering over at them nervously while pretending to be occupied with the cutlery. She’d step in if it went horribly wrong, Alex was sure.  
  
With a deep breath, she took the leap. “I’m gay.”  
  
If Eliza was surprised she didn’t show it. She just nodded once before reaching out her hand and gently tucking a strand of hair behind Alex’s ear. “I’m proud of you, Alexandra.”  
  
In an instant, Alex felt a giant weight lift off her chest and she crumbled, sinking into the embrace her mother immediately offered.  She buried her face in Eliza’s shoulder, muffling the single sob that escaped her.  
  
They sat like that for a while, Alex grasping her mother’s soft sweater, trying to reign in her emotions. Just as Alex got herself together enough to dare ask if Eliza really was okay with it, her mother spoke up. “Does that mean you’ll bring a nice young lady to dinner then?” she asked, mirth in her voice, as she rubbed Alex’s trembling back.  
  
“Mom!” Alex whined pathetically in lieu of vocalizing the intense amount of relief that was flooding through her veins. She felt the couch beside her dip and heard a giggle that told her Kara had joined them.  
  
“No?” Eliza hummed, “Ah well, maybe next year then.”  
  
Shaking her head, face still hidden in Eliza’s sweater, Alex felt Kara bump into her back encouragingly. “If she ever manages to ask out a girl she likes,” Kara teased.  
  
“Oh? So, there is someone?” Alex felt her mother perk up and pulled back with a groan. “No, stop right there.” She faced her sister with a threatening glare. “You shut up! I think the food is ready.” As she pushed off the couch and walked towards the kitchen, Alex heard her sister and her mother sigh in unison and couldn’t suppress a smile. They both supported her. She’d be fine. And maybe eventually she’d figure out this dating thing as well.  
  


 

  
“Hey Alex, can you switch the tree on please?” Kara’s voice rang from the kitchen as Alex walked out of the bathroom, dressed in the cheesiest holiday sweater she owned.  
  
Their mother had left that morning and while everything had gone well between them, Alex would’ve been lying if she said she wasn’t relieved to have her apartment to her own again.  She should’ve figured that the newfound peace and quiet wouldn’t last long though, as Kara had invited a bunch of friends from work over to have a small Christmas party.  
  
“How?” Alex called back over Mariah Carey blasting through the apartment.  
  
“Oh, you need to put the plug in. I needed the outlet earlier and unplugged it. It’s at the back.”  
  
With a groan, Alex sank to her knees in front of the tree, scrambling forward, her hand following the wire until she reached the plug. As she was crawling backwards to get back out from under the tree’s branches she noticed a small green card next to its trunk. She picked it up and rose back to her feet, making her way to the kitchen area. It was from the tree sale, she realized. Alex was about to throw it away when she noticed a series of digits scrawled at the bottom. She let out a small noise of surprise, getting Kara’s attention.  
  
“What is that?” Kara asked, leaning in to look over her shoulder.  
  
Alex’s thoughts were racing. It couldn’t be… could it? “I’m not sure.”  
  
“Where did you get that?”  
  
“It was under the tree. Must have fallen out when we put it up.” Alex shrugged.  
  
Kara leaned in closer. “Is that a phone number?” She gasped dramatically, “Oh my god, Alex! That’s Maggie’s number!”  
  
“I- maybe.”  
  
“She gave you her number!”  
  
“We don’t know it’s hers.”  
  
“Well then call it and find out!” Kara exclaimed, shaking Alex’s shoulders in excitement.  
  
Alex stepped out of her grasp, putting the card in her back pocket. “No!”  
  
“What?! Why not?”

“Because!” Alex walked over to the fridge, pulling out a bottle of wine. “It’s been a week, she probably forgot about it already,” she argued, pouring herself a glass.  
  
“Alex!” Kara snatched the bottle out of her hands before the glass was even half-filled, “A girl you like obviously liked you back and gave you her number, don’t be an idiot!”  
  
“I’m not an idiot!” Alex grabbed the glass with both hands before Kara could take that too, “I just don’t want to make a fool of myself.”  
  
She walked back towards the living room, throwing a longing look at the tree in passing.  
  
“Alex,” Kara stepped into her way, “do you like her?”  
  
Alex flopped onto the couch. “Yeah,” she sighed, admitting defeat, “I mean- how could I not?”  
  
Kara smiled and sat down on the coffee table in front of her. “I know you’re scared, that’s okay. But Alex, this is a great chance!” She nudged Alex’s knee lightly to prompt her to look at her, “You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy and I think Maggie could do that.”  
  
Alex let the words sink in. Kara had a point, she knew that. “I’ll think about it okay?” she got herself to croak out.  
  


 

  
She did think about it. She thought about hardly anything else all night, in fact. Until she found herself out on the balcony, Kara’s party going on in the apartment behind her, the card in one hand, her phone in the other. She took a deep breath before hitting the call button.  
  
Alex held her breath while the phone was ringing. It felt like an eternity before her call was answered. “Sawyer.” Alex slumped against the balcony railing in relief. It really was her.  
  
“Hello?”  
  
“Hey! It’s uhm- it’s Alex. Danvers. From the tree sale. You probably don’t remember me, but uhm…”  
  
“Danvers! Hey, no of course, I remember.” Maggie seemed surprised, not necessarily negatively so, though, Alex hoped. “Uhm, how did you get this number?”  
  
“I found the card. I’m sorry I didn’t call earlier, but it must have fallen out of the tree and I didn’t see it and then I only found it today,” Alex started rambling, “and I guess I’m probably way too late, but I thought I-“

  
“Woah Danvers, slow down,” Maggie interrupted her with a small laugh, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. What card?”  
  
Alex faltered. “The- the card you put in the tree? With your number?”  
  
“Uh…,” Maggie hesitated and Alex felt her stomach sinking, “I didn’t put any cards in the tree. I’m not sure what-“  
  
“Oh! Shit, sorry, this- this was a misunderstanding then. Uhm I- I’m sorry for bothering you,” Alex rushed out as she realized what must’ve happened. Kara. Of course, Maggie didn’t hide her phone number in trees. That was fucking weird. How the hell had she fallen for that? She was going to kill Kara. And then herself.  
  
“Wait! Wait, hold on,” Maggie called out just as Alex was about to hang up, “you thought I gave you my number? That’s why you called?”  
  
“I- yeah,” Alex admitted, face flushed with humiliation.  
  
“Huh. Well, how have you been doing?”

“Maggie, you don’t have to- please just forget about this.”

“Danvers seriously, how are you?”

“I’m-,“ Alex hesitated, she really just wanted to end this conversation. Why prolong it with awkward small-talk? She gave in and responded nevertheless, “I’m good. Great. What about you?”  
  
“I’m fine. Thanks.” There was a short pause. “How did your thesis defense go?”  
  
Alex was surprised she remembered that. “Oh good! Yeah, I passed.”  
  
“That’s great! Congrats, Doctor Danvers!”  
  
The mixture between embarrassment, nerves, pride and a tiny flicker of hope Alex was feeling in that moment was overwhelming, to say the least. “Thanks,” she breathed out, starting to pace.  
  
“You know, I absolutely would’ve given you my number if I hadn’t thought I read you wrong.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“I thought maybe you weren’t into girls after all.”  
  
“No!” Alex blurted out hastily, “No, you- you read that right. Definitely uhm- into girls. I mean, it took me a while to figure it out, I guess, but yeah. I- yeah, definitely gay.”  
  
“I’m glad to hear that,” Maggie said and Alex could hear her smile through the phone.  “Me too.”  
  
“Huh?”  
  
“Definitely gay.”  
  
“Oh!” Alex could feel her own eyes widening, “That’s, that’s good.”  
  
Maggie hummed in response and Alex swallowed heavily. This was really happening.  
  
“So… are you actually gonna ask me out this time or did you just want to catch up?”  
  
Alex froze mid-step, almost tripping over air. “No, yes I- of course I- that’s why I called. You… uhm there’s ice skating! I mean-” she broke off and buried her face in her free hand. “God, I’m sorry.”  
  
“It’s okay,” Maggie chuckled and Alex automatically pictured the dimples in her cheeks and god that really wasn’t helping. “Ice skating?” Maggie prompted.  
  
“Yes. Uhm you mentioned you used to do that back home and there’s a place downtown, so I figured… maybe you’d want to do that? With me?”  
  
“Yeah? That sounds fun. When?”  
  
“Oh, uhm, this Friday? At uh 6?” Alex gathered all the courage she could muster. Go big or go home, Danvers. “We could get dinner after?”  
  
“Friday works.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Yeah, Friday at six. It’s a date.”  
  
Alex let out a breath in disbelief. “It’s a date.”  
  
There was a moment of silence between them in which Alex is tried to wrap her head around what was happening.    
  
“Alex?” Maggie spoke up again, softly, “I’m really glad you called. However the hell you got my number.”  
  
“Me too.”  


 


End file.
